The present invention relates generally to a nursing pad which may be used by a woman during the lactation period of nursing a baby to absorb milk excretion from the woman's nipples, and more particularly to an improved nursing pad.
A variety of nursing pads comprising various layers of absorbable materials have been made and used by others. For example, the inventor is aware of four types of fabric nursing pads which may be washed between successive uses.
The first of the washable pads is made by the Natural Baby Company and is a flat, circular pad having seven layers of 100% cotton flannel fabric sewn around the periphery with a surger. A second washable pad has circular periphery and is formed by five layers of a 100% cotton stretch knit fabric with a surger hem about the periphery. A third known washable pad is sold under the registered trademark THE FIRST YEARS and includes three fabric layers having a circular periphery with surger stitching around the periphery. The fabric layers of THE FIRST YEARS pad include a first outer layer of 100% cotton, a second outer layer of 100% polyester, and a lining layer of 100% olefin between the outer layers. A fourth known washable pad is homemade and generally rectangular in shape. This homemade pad has six layers of 100% diaper flannel, with a zigzag stitching around the periphery of the pad.
The inventor is aware of five types of disposable nursing pads.
The first disposable pad is sold by the American Breast Pads Company, and is commonly available at J.C. Penney stores. This pad is circular and includes 18 layers of a very thin crepe paper sandwiched between two opposing outer layers of a nonwoven moisture-pervious paper. The layers are secured together by two parallel rows of chain stitching, with each row located along a chord of the circle defining the pad periphery. The parallel rows of chain stitching are equidistantly spaced from the center and located near the outer edges of the pad. This pad has a thumbprint-sized depression in the center of one side of the pad. The second known disposable nursing pad is sold under the registered trademark CURITY. The CURITY pad is circular and includes a soft absorbent top sheet, an outer plastic sheet, and inner layers of a cotton-like fluff material having a plurality of radially-directed channels extending from a central region of the pad toward the outer periphery. During wearing a woman, the outer plastic layer of the CURITY pad disadvantageously tends to rustle and crinkle making embarrassing sounds when the woman moves or stretches her arms. Furthermore, the plastic outer layer inhibits the evaporation of absorbed moisture from the pad. As the moisture trapped in the inner fluff layer cools to room temperature, the pads are cold, damp and uncomfortable to wear.
A third disposable nursing pad is sold under the JOHNSON'S trademark and is of a combination circular and rectangular shape. That is, two opposing sides are straight, parallel chords truncating a circular shape, and the remaining two opposing sides are arcuate, having a common radius centered at the center of the pad. The JOHNSON'S pad has a plurality of absorbent layers and what is believed to be a moisture-impervious outer layer. This outer layer includes an adhesive strip to hold the pad securely in place against the inside of a woman's bra. Once again, the moisture-impervious outer layer may disadvantageously rustle and crinkle during wear, causing embarrassing sounds. Furthermore, the adhesive strip may leave adhesive residue on the bra.
A fourth disposable nursing pad is made by the Gerber Products Company. The GERBER pad includes a special embossed design comprising six T-shaped radial spokes extending outwardly from a central region of the pad, with the top portion of the T-shape being at the periphery of the pad. The GERBER pad is circular in shape and includes a moisture-proof barrier shield outer layer.
The fifth known nursing pad is supplied by the Evenflo Products Company and is circular in shape. The EVENFLO pad includes a one-way moisture shield inner layer to be worn against the skin and which lets wetness enter the pad but not flow back to the skin. The pad also includes a breathable moisture barrier outer layer which protects clothing while letting air flow back through the pad to the skin. In between these two outer layers are multiple layers of a high-absorbency type of crepe paper that draws moisture away from the skin. Similar to the pad sold by the American Breast Pads Company, discussed above, the EVENFLO pad has a central thumbprint-sized depression on the inner layer side, and layers secured together by two rows of parallel stitching.
While some disadvantages have been discussed above, all of these known flat pads suffer several additional disadvantages. To state the obvious, a woman's breast is not flat, but generally of a conical nature, and these known flat pads must wrinkle to form a conical shape when worn. These wrinkles are often clearly and embarrassingly evident under a woman's blouse or dress, particularly if the garment is made of a stretch knit material or closely-fitting design.
Furthermore, in between nursings, a woman's breasts actually change shape and texture. After nursing, the breasts are empty and rather soft, then as milk is replenished, they become larger and firmer. So in addition to a woman's movement during an active day, the actual changes in the shape and texture of the breast itself tends to cause these known flat nursing pads to slip and move. The flat pads have a tendency to move into alignment against a flat surface, such as the side of a woman's breast, which may allow milk to embarrassingly leak through the woman's undergarment and outer clothing. In the worst case, the pads can work themselves completely out of the bra, and if the blouse is not tucked in, the pads may actually fall out of the blouse, creating an extremely embarrassing situation for the woman.
Thus, nursing mothers are faced with a variety of embarrassing and aggravating situations when using the currently-available flat nursing pads. A pregnant woman near the latter stages of pregnancy may also use nursing pads to absorb excretions from the nipples. Either woman may be particularly self-conscious concerning the personal nature of these bodily functions and anything tending to unnecessarily draw attention to these functions, such as the rustling, noisy pads or the wrinkles under clothing, can be particularly annoying.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved nursing pad which is not susceptible to the above limitations and disadvantages.